It Was a Dark and Stormy Night
by shahar
Summary: Pg 13 for now. Evil has once again centralized in Sunnydale. Twins with special Gifts are to be used to tap into the Hellmouth. Summary sucks, I know, just read it please, then you will understand. :grins:
1. Default Chapter

"And I'm thirsty anyway…so bring on the raaaiiinnn…." Cat growled in disgust and turned her radio off.  **//**Like I REALLY need to hear that right about now//

            Rain, real rain had long ago soaked her clothing, plastering it to her body.  As her motorcycle roared down the street, she cursed the storm that slowed her progress home.  The dread that had been her constant companion during this hellish trip across town crawled along her spine, crossing to pool in her stomach, a lead ball.  The bike barely missed hitting a Lexus as she barreled through the last stoplight, coming to a halt in front of their apartment building.  

Cat took the stairs two at a time, each step carrying her closer to her goal.  At the top, she turned a sharp left and continued down the hallway, only to stop abruptly.  Light spilled through the open doorway of their apartment, the door itself hanging by one hinge.  

A movement in the shadows, barely detected out of the corner of her eyes caught her attention.  She froze, barely breathing, her heart beating a frantic tempo in her chest.  

 A figure stepped forward, long duster swaying, gold eyes reflecting in the light from the apartment like a cat's.  Adrenaline began to spread through her system as Cat mentally measured the distance to the doorway and it's dubious safety, reaching one hand into her pocket to grasp the switchblade her sister had insisted she keep there.  

//Small enough protection against whoever is there.  Trust Vampires to jump in your lives when you least need it.//

 The stranger took another step forward, and paused, poised as if ready to pounce.  

Time had run out.  Cat made a mad dash for her apartment, determined to reach it first.  And she did, though He moved with preternatural speed unlike anything she had ever witnessed.  Crossing the doorway, she grabbed the door, preparing to slam it in His face and get to the phone to call for help.  He was a mere step behind her, reaching the threshold and oddly BOUNCING off, staggering as if He had hit some barrier. 

 //Oh yeah…forgot about that little detail.//

Cat didn't pause for a second, she turned, calling out and hoping desperately to hear that familiar voice. 

 "Kris…Kris..…Where are you!?!?!!"  There was no response.  

Terror seized her, more potent than the dread, chilling her blood.  The apartment was in a shambles.  Furniture upturned, possessions strewn about in total disarray.  And the uncanny stillness indicated that Cat was, as she feared, too late.  She snatched up the telephone and began to dial, fumbling in her haste.  

Strong hands grabbed her from behind, one, twisting the hand holding her knife behind her back, the other covering her mouth, stifling the scream that welled up in her throat.  Cat automatically bit down, feeling the skin break and coppery blood running into her mouth.  

"Son of a …. "  The voice identified her attacker as a man.  She took advantage of his distraction, turning and bringing her hard heeled boot down on his instep.  Without hesitation, she brought her knee up sharply between his legs.  

He groaned and fell to his knees, and with a sharp push of her foot, toppled over to lie on the floor.

Cat's victory was short lived, however.  She felt something strike her between the shoulders, causing her to stumble.  Apparently he assailant was not alone.   

//Good Gods!  Enough is enough!! //

 Gritting her teeth, the young woman spun around, launching herself forward.  Wrapped her arms around a waist and followed her opponent to the ground.  

The pair grappled for an eternity, and Cat knew she was loosing ground.  He was quicker and stronger.  Then something came over her and she knew she no longer had control.  She literally saw red, a hazy miasma that obscured her vision.  The tables turned, Cat fighting without inhibition or care for the consequences.  A loud buzzing in her ears drowned out all sounds of their battle.  She used her fists, her nails, even her teeth in her desperation.  If not for one thing, Cat would have been free.  She found herself on top, attempting too gouge out his eyes.  With startling agility, he rolled.  Cat threw her arms out to stop the fall, but her head struck the corner of the coffee table.  

As the world went dark, one thought was foremost in her mind.  //Kris…//

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Author's Notes:  Okay…so this is my first attempt at fanfiction, and what better than to write about Buffy?  It may seem that this is a Mary Jane story..and to some extent..it is.  But I make one promise to the readers.  My OC's will NEVER enter into any relationship with a BtVS or A:tS characters, other than a friendship.   **

**The Story for now is a PG 13, but since I am a Unconventional Relationship fan, it will probably become a bit slash-y later.  So if that squicks you….read the story anyway, and ignore the ikky part ::lol::  **

**Please! Review the story for me!  I don't have a beta reader other than me…and I'm kinda biased.  But be kind, rudeness gets you nowhere.  **


	2. A Bit of Confusion Here

Three very confused men, two of them bruised or bleeding, stared down at the limp form of an unexpected, and rather violent interruption to what was a completely confusing case to begin with.  Gunn swore as sat gingerly on the couch, his softer parts still aching.  "Damn Cordy…. if you are supposed to be the vision-girl, the least you could do is WARN a guy about dangers like that."  

"Hey!"  She protested, "I don't see how getting your soft and danglies a little squished would be important enough for the PTB to give ME a vision…HELLO. Not to mention a blinding head ache."

"At any rate."  Wesley interrupted them before the argument escalated, his words softened because of his split lip.  In fact, He looked more than a little worse for wear.  Blood was still trickling from the cut over his eye, not deep enough to scar, but still it looked horrible.  There were more scratches on his arms and chest wounds that Angel was currently treating with antiseptic and bandages.  And, to his chagrin, the inversed crescents of a bite mark turning a rather violent shade of purple on his shoulder.

  "Despite her…ah…exuberance, we must remember that WE were the ones she found in HER apartment."  

"He's right you know." Angel said over his shoulder.  The only thing we can do until she wakes up is research that sigil we found painted on the wall of the bedroom." 

 //Painted in blood, not a good sign.  But if She has no wounds that it could have come from…whose blood is it? //

"Well, I know for a fact, that it was her face I saw in the vision, screaming, and that squiggly thing as well, but what was it all about?"  Cordy scrunched up her face as she reviewed the notes in her notebook, a handy-dandy record she kept of ALL her visions.  

"Yes…the 'squiggly thing'.  It is not of a language that I am familiar with, but surely that photo we took will be of help there.  I shall  give call Sunnydale and fax Giles a copy of it.  Maybe they have book there that could provide us with some information."  

"In the mean time…WHAT are we to do with the hell-cat?"  Gunn asked with a grimace.  "I don't think waking up in a strange place surrounded by people she pummeled is going to have her in the best of moods.  And I for one have had all of THAT I can take"  

Angel pondered that for a moment.  "Well, we can't chain her up.  She's not a demon…we don't even know what she was doing there…if she belonged there in the first place.  There's something very odd about this whole situation.  She was not in the least surprised that I was a vampire.  There's more here than we suspect."   

"Well, I agree with Gunn.  She certainly won't appreciate seeing you three first thing, especially with the headache she's going to wake up with."  Cordy frowned in sympathy.  "Why don't you guys finish patching up and get into research-mode.  I'll stay here with her, and see what I can find out." 

"Are you sure?" Wesley asked worriedly "We don't know who she is or what she's capable of.  Anything could happen."

Cordy sighed heavily.   "I can handle myself.  It's not like you will be too far away to hear me shout if I need help, which I really doubt I'll need to do."

The three men left to find out what they could, and Cory went to the kitchen and retrieved some aspirin and a cool damp washcloth, knowing the woman would need it.  

Cat opened her eyes and knew instantly that something was wrong.  She was bound, hand and foot, and leaning against a cold damp wall of stone. 

 //Wait a second.// Then she remembered the fight, and the three men in their apartment.  

//Son of a bitch!//

 She tried to open her eyes, but one of them was swollen shut. The wet her dry lips and tasted blood and felt the pain of a split lip.  //Hold on.  None of them was even able to get a punch in edgewise...what's going on?//  Then she knew.  The eyes she peered out of were not her own.  They were her sister's.  Somehow, she was with Kris, wherever that was.

A hand grabbed her…her sister's arm cruelly, fingernails digging into skin made cold by the clammy surroundings.  

"So Bitch…my little birds thought they could fly away from their Master did they?"

            The twins screamed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Author's Notes:  Okay….so Chapter 2 is done.  I apologize for the small chapters, but I know how tedious long chapters with little formatting can be, so once I get the hang of this FanFiction formatting, they will probably be kinda short.  Again, please read and review, seriously.**


	3. He's obviously a Vampire

Their attempts at finding information were severely hindered by the actual Lack of information to start with.  Hours had passed; Giles and the Scoobies were in full research mode, as were the LA gang.  Cordy was watching over the girl, Gunn paced…prowled rather, through the lobby and Wesley and Angel were scouring their limited library for any mention of the Icon.  

The members of Angel Investigations did not expect their guest to come to so quickly, shooting upright with a scream that made everyone in the room jump.  Wesley dropped his cup of tea, Gunn whirled and reached for a weapon…. any weapon.  Unfortunately, he just wasn't frightening holding that water bill up like a knife.  Angel grabbed Cordelia away from the formerly sleeping figure and shoved her behind his body.  Cordy shot her employer a look full of venom as she stalked around him, kneeling again beside the young woman

"WHERE IS SHE?  WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER"?  Cat attempted to sit up, but a blinding pain shot from the back of her head, seizing her spine.  A hand touched her arm, restraining her, but gently.  

"Done what with who?"  The woman asked, her confusion apparent on her face.

  Cat spat out, shaking the hand off of her arm as she saw that her attackers were in the room. She sat up anyway, not wanting to be in such a vulnerable position, and began looking about for an exit. "These yahoos were in our apartment, and jumped me.  Now I want to know who you are and what you have done with my sister!  

"Well, Let's start at the beginning…shall we?"  One of the three said, removing his glasses and rubbing his nose.  He replaced them and continued. 

"I am Wesley Wyndham-Price." He gestured to his companions in turn, the bald black man and the tall dark fellow.  "These are my co-workers.  Gunn and Angel.  The woman beside you is Cordelia Chase. You are in the headquarters of Angel Investigations.  We were.  Erm. Called to your place and found the door torn off the hinges, the place in disarray.  Gunn and I were ahem...investigating, when you arrived home."  

The room was silent for a few heartbeats; well, at least for those whom HAD heartbeats…Angel merely waited patiently for the expected acerbic comment.  

"Ahh…thank you Henry Higgins…that was clear as mud."  Cat snapped when it was apparent he was not going to be more forthcoming with the explanations.  "And why did tall dark and gloomy here chase me when I came home?  And why **you** grab me?"  

The man called Gunn jumped in.  "You were the one who pulled the blade out girly.  We were just saving our hides."

"Save your hides huh?" Cat looked at the trio, noticing the wounds two of them carried and the way Gunn was standing.  "It seems I got a fair amount of your hides as is were."  She smiled triumphantly.  "You were the intruders.  And I don't buy this 'we are just innocent do-gooders' act you are serving me.  Fess up. Tell me why a stuffy English guy, a street thug and a vampire were lurking outside and inside my apartment."  

Cordelia got her attention by handing her a cool washcloth.  "Here…put this on your head.  It'll help a little.  I'm sure your head feels like half-time at the super bowl right about now."  

Cat was reluctant to argue with the woman, her head hurt fiercely, and she was beginning to shake with fatigue.  But she still looked directly into the now-uncomfortable eyes of the men and raised an eyebrow.  

"Well?"  //As if everything isn't already bad…I gotta deal with the three stooges.//

"Ah…ahem" Wesley coughed nervously and cast his eyes about the room. 

 //Oh yeah…REAL convincing Brit.//

"What makes you think someone is a vampire?"  He asked, trying to look nonchalant and failing miserably.  

This time, both women rolled their eyes.  

"REALLY!" Cat pointed to Angel.  "Number one, his eyes glowed gold while he was skulking around my doorway.  Number two, he moved faster than any human could hope to." She smirked //But he still couldn't catch me…guess all that practice pays off//  "Number three, Oh COME on!  He BOUNCED off of my threshold for pity's sake!  And to I **really** have to mention the fact that He Dosen't Breathe.  

Cordy looked at their 'captive' with new respect…before throwing her head back and howling with laughter at the appalled looks adorning the men's faces.  Wesley and Gunn were completely abashed, and Angel's jaw had dropped and he looked exactly as if someone had heartily applied a board to the back of his head.  And they were none to pleased that she was so amused.  //Well, serves them right…//

"Okay gentlemen, …I think this is your cue to hit the road.  Go…. do guy things.  Stake something, drink beer, and talk about sports.  Anything…but GO!"  She shooed the complaining trio out the door and locked it behind her,.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Author's Notes:  Okay….so that is all I have written as yet.  The next thing on the list, ::evil grin:: you will just have to wait to find out.  But we are heading to Sunnydale soon, the entire gang, because I LOVE throwing that many people who can't stand each other into a room, to see what happens.  **


End file.
